Shāhnāmé
Shāhnāmé, o Shāhnāma (en persa: شاهنامه )(otras denominaciones también usadas son Shahnama, Shahnameh, Shahname, Shah-Nama, etc.), "El Libro de los Reyes" o "La Épica de los Reyes", es una gran obra poética escrita por el poeta persa Ferdowsi hacia el 1000 y es la épica nacional del mundo de habla persa. El Shāhnāmeh cuenta la historia y mitología de Iran desde la creación del mundo hasta la conquista de Iran por el Islam en el siglo VII. Además de su importancia literaria, el Shâhnameh, que fue escritó casi en su totalidad en persa puro, ha sido clave para revivir la lengua persa luego de la influencia ejercida por el árabe. Esta obra voluminosa, es considerada por los persa parlantes como una obra maestra de la literatura, que también recoje la historia de Iran, sus valores culturales, sus religiones ancestrales (Zoroastrismo), y un sentido profundo de patria. Ferdowsi concluye el Shâhnameh en un momento en el cual la independencia nacional había sido amenazada. Si bien existen varios heroes y heroínas memorables de características clásicas en esta obra, el gran heroe es Iran. Ibn al-Athir la ha llamado el "Corán Persa", a pesar de que este título no es de uso corriente entre los hablantes de lengua persa, pero en alguna medida ilustra la importancia que este libro representa para todos los hablantes de lengua persa, incluyendo Afghanistan y Tajikistan, para otrors hablantes de persa de Asia Central, Pakistan y hasta en China, la India, y a los iraníes que viven fuera de su país desde la revolución de 1979. Este libro es también importante para los 200,000 zoroastras que quedan en el mundo, porque el Shâhnameh permite relacionar los comienzos del Zoroastrismo con la derrota del último rey Zoroastro a manos de los invasores árabes. Fuentes Existe controversia entre los estudiosos con respecto a las fuentes del Shâhnameh. La épica de Ferdowsi probablemente está basada en una versión en prosa la cual muy posiblemente fuera un compilado de viejas historias iraníes, hechos históricos y leyendas. Sin embargo, sin lugar a dudas hay una fuerte impronta e influencia de la literatura oral, lo cual se manifiesta en el estilo del Shahnameh que presenta características tanto de la literatura escrita como oral. Algunos de los personajes de la Épica son de origen indo-iraní, y existen referencias a ellos en fuentes tan antiguas como el antiguo Avesta y aún en el Rig Veda indú. El Shâhnameh fue escrito en Pahlavi Persian, que en esa época estaba en remisión. El Shâhnameh de Ferdowsi, un poema épico con más de 60,000 couplets, se basa principalmente en una obra en prosa del mismo nombre compilada por el poeta en sus primeros años en Tus la zona de la cual era nativo. Este Shâhnameh en prosa a su vez era en gran medida una traducción de una obra en Pahlavi, una compilación de la historia de los reyes y heroes de Iran desde tiempos míticos hasta el reinado de Khosrau II (590-628), pero también contiene material adicional que continúa la historia con la caída de los Sassanidos a manos de los árabes a mediados del siglo VII. El primero en comenzar la versificación de esta crónica de la Persia legendaria y pre islámica fue Daqīqī-e Balkhī, un poeta de la corte de los Samanidas, quién solo pudo completar unos 1000 versos antes de morir. Estos versos, que contenían el surgimiento del profeta Zoroastro, fueron posteriormente incorporados por Ferdowsi, con el debido recomnocimiento, en su propio poema. La obra El Shâhnameh relata la historia de Iran, comenzando con la creación del mundo y la introducción de las artes de la civilización (el fuego, el cocinar, la metalurgia, la ley) a los Aryans y concluye con la conquista de Persia por los árabes. La obra no es estrictamente cronológica, aunque existe un cierto flujo de acontecimientos a través del tiempo. Algunos de los personajes viven por cientos de años (al igual que algunos de los personajes de la Biblia), pero la mayoría viven vidas de duración normal. Hay muchos shāhs que aparecen y se eclipsan, al igual que heroes y villanos, que también trasncurren por los relatos. Las únicas imagenes que subsisten a lo largo de la obra son las del Gran Iran, y una sucesión de amaneceres y puestas de sol, ninguna de las cuales es exactamente igual a la otra, y que ilustran el paso del tiempo. El Shâhnameh y su impacto en la Persia moderna Con posterioridad al Shâhnameh de Ferdowsi, aparecieron un cierto número de obras de naturaleza similar a través de los siglos dentro de la órbita de influencia de la lengua persa. Sin excepción, todas esta obras se basan en el estilo y método del Shâhnameh de Ferdowsi, pero ninguna de ella logró alcanzar el mismo nivel de fama y popularidad. Algunos expertos creen que la principal razón por la que hoy el Modern Persian language es más o menos el mismo lenguaje que el de la época de Ferdowsi hace 100 años se debe a la existencia de obras como el Shâhnameh de Ferdowsi el cual ha ejercido una influencia cultural y linguística profunda y duradera. En otra palabras, el Shâhnameh en si mismo se ha convertido en uno de las principales pilares del lenguaje persa moderno. El estudio de la obra maestra de Ferdowsi se convirtió en un requisito para alcanzar maestría en el dominio de la lenguia persa por parte de los poetas que le siguieron, lo cual queda demostrado por las numerosas referencias que hacen al Shâhnameh en sus obras. El Shâhnameh contiene 62 historias, 990 capítulos, con un total de 60,000 versos acoplados, por lo que su extensión es siete veces mayor que la de la Iliada de Homero, y aproximadamente doce veces el tamaño del poema alemán Cantar de los nibelungos. Existen varias traducciones al inglés, casi todas resumidas. En 1925, los hermanos Arthur y Edmond Warner publicaron la obra completa en nueve volúmenes. Sinopsis El Shâhnameh es un gran monumento de poesía e historia, siendo principalmente el relato poético de lo que Ferdowsi, sus contemporaneos, y sus predecesores consideraban el relato de la historia antigua de Iran. Muchos de estos relatos ya existían en prosa, por ejemplo el Shâhnameh de Abu Mansur Abd-al-Razaq. Solo una pequeña proporción de la obra de Ferdowsi, en distintas secciones del Shâhnameh, es completamente de su autoría. Además de las descripciones detalladas de varias escenas y fenómenos, esta obra expresa sus reflexiones sobre la vida, sus creencias religiosas y éticas y su admiración por la virtud, su alabanza a sus patrones, y las referencias que utilizó. El resto de la obra se divide en tres partes sucesivas: la edad mítica, la edad heroica, y la edad historica. La edad mítica Luego de un comienzo de invocación a Dios y por Sabiduría, el Shâhnameh brinda una descripción de la creación del mundo y del hombre según las creencias de los Sasanians. Esta introducción se continúa con la historia del primer hombre, Keyumars, quién también fue el primer rey luego de un período de deambular por la montaña. Su nieto Hushang, hijo de Sīyāmak, descubre el fuego por accidente y establece la Fiesta de Sadeh en su honor. En esta sección se presentan las historias de Tahmuras, Jamshid, Zahhāk, Kawa o Kaveh, Fereydūn y sus tres hijos Salm, Tur, y Iraj, y su nieto Manuchehr. Esta sección del Shâhnameh es relativamente breve, con un total de 2100 versos lo que representa el cuatro por ciento de todo el libro, y narra los eventos con la simplicidad y maestría de una obra histórica. Naturalmente, la fuerza y belleza de la poesía de Ferdowsi han contribuído en gran medida a realzar el relato de este período haciéndolo atractivo y lleno de vida. La edad heroica Casi dos tercios del Shâhnameh está dedicado a la edad de los héroes, la cual abarca desde el reinado de Manuchehr hasta la conquista de Alejandro Magno (Sekandar). La principal característica de este período es el rol destacado que desempeñan los héroes Sagzi (Saka) o Sistānī que forman la columna vertebral del Imperio Persa. Garshāsp es mencionado brevemente junto con su hijo Narimān, Sām el hijo de este último, es un paladin de Manuchehr durante su reinado en Sistān. Sus sucesores fueron su hijos Zāl y Rostam, los más bravos de los bravos, y después Farāmarz. La sociedad feudal en la que vivían es descripta con maestría en el Shâhnameh con precisión y bohato. En efecto, las descripciones de los maestros son tan vívidas que el lector se siente partícipe u observador cercano de los eventos. El tono es épico y enérgico, mientras que el lenguaje es extremadamente rico y variado. Entre las historias que se relatan en esta sección se encuentra el romance de Zal y Rudāba, las siete etapas (o trabajos) de Rostam, Rostam y Sohrāb, Sīyāvash y Sudāba, Rostam y Akvān Dīv, el romance de Bižan y Manīža, las guerras contra Afrāsīyāb, el relato de Daqiqi de la historia de Goshtāsp y Arjāsp, y Rostam y Esfandyār. Es de destacar que la leyenda de Rostam y Sohrāb que se presenta en el Shâhnameh, comienza como es costumbre con un detallado preludio lírico. Aquí Ferdowsi se encuentra en la cúspide de su poder poético y muestra todo su potencial como un consumado maestro en el arte de narrar historias. Los cerca de mil versos de esta tragedia conforman uno de los cuentos más emotivos de la literatura mundial. La edad histórica El mensaje del Shâhnameh , donde Ferdowsi esta enterrado.]] El estilo de Ferdowsi es el de un poeta consumado. Su lenguaje épico es rico, emotivo y suntuoso. Los toques personales que posee el Shâhnameh evitan que se convierta en un árido relato de narrativas históricas. Ninguna historia ha sido leída con tanta avidéz, creída con tanto convencimiento, y tan ardientemente atesorada en Iran, como el Shâhnameh de Ferdowsi. Si hay una historia que ha influído sobre sus lectores, es el Shâhnameh y en la forma más refinada posible. Ferdowsi ha triunfado, allí donde tantos lideres militares y religiosos "Tājīk" han fallado, . De hecho, Ferdowsi está tan seguro de la inmortalidad y trascendencia de su obra maestra, que él lo expresa en estos versos: بناهاى آباد گردد خراب ز باران و از تابش آفتاب پى افكندم از نظم كاخي بلند كه از باد و باران نيابد گزند نميرم از اين پس كه من زنده‌ام 'كه تخم سخن را پراكنده‌ام ''Banāhāye ābād gardad kharāb '' ''ze bārānō az tābeshē āftāb pay afkandam az nazm kākhī boland '' ''ke az bādō bārān nayābad gazand nemiram az īn pas ke man zendeh'am '' ''ke tokhme sokhan rā man parākandeh'am '' "Las edificaciones de la ciudad se deteriora a causa de la lluvia y de la luz del Sol." "Estoy agradecido a este gran palacio del verso Shahnameh Ya que no puede ser vencido por el viento y la lluvia" '"Yo no partiré cuando concluya mi vida, Permaneceré en las semillas que he plantado de la lengua persa" Estudiosos del Shâhnameh * Dick Davis autor de "Épica y sedición: El Caso del Shahnameh de Ferdowsi" y traductor de "Shahnameh: El libro persa de los reyes" * Shahrokh Meskoob * Mir Jalaleddin Kazzazi * Jalal Matini (Editor de [http://www.iranshenasi.net/englishIndex.html Iran Shenasi] ) * Jalil Doostkhah (Centro para estudios iraníes [http://www.iranshenakht.blogspot.com/ CFIS] ) Véase también *Rostam and Sohrab (opera) *Persian Trilogy *Shâhnameh Characters *Flying Throne of Kai Kavus *Vis o Ramin (A similar book to Shâhnameh but deals with Parthian legendary stories) Fuentes y referencias Fuentes en inglés *Abolqasem Ferdowsi, Dick Davis trans. (2006), Shahnameh: The Persian Book of Kings ISBN 0-670-03485-1, modern English translation, current standard. See also *Clinton, Jerome W. (translator) The Tragedy of Sohrab and Rostam: From the Persian National Epic, the Shahname of Abdol-Qasem Ferdowsi 2nd ed. (University of Washington Press, 1996) (abridged selection) *Clinton, Jerome W. (translator) In the Dragon's Claws: The Story of Rostam and Esfandiyar from the Persian Book of Kings (Mage Publishers, 1999) *Davis, Dick, (translator) Stories from the Shahnameh of Ferdowsi :Vol. 1, The Lion and the Throne, (Mage Publishers, 1998) :Vol. 2, Fathers and Sons, (Mage Publishers, 1998) :Vol. 3, Sunset of Empire, (Mage Publishers, 2003) *Davis, Dick, (translator), The Legend of Seyavash, (Penguin, 2001, Mage Publishers 2004) (abridged) *Levy, Reuben (translator), The Epic of the Kings: Shah-Nama, the National Epic of Persia, (Mazda Publications, 1996) (abridged prose version) *Warner, Arthur and Edmond Warner, (translators) The Shahnama of Firdausi, 9 vols. (London: Keegan Paul, 1905-1925) (complete English verse translation) * Hassan Anvari, Ancient Iran's Geographical Position in Shah-Nameh (Iran Chamber Society, 2004). http://www.iranchamber.com/geography/articles/ancient_iran_geographical_position_shahnameh.php Enlaces externos *'Web Resources' **[http://classics.mit.edu/Ferdowsi/kings.html Shahnameh], English translation by Helen Zimmern. **[http://www.iranchamber.com/literature/shahnameh/shahnameh.php Shahnameh]. Helen Zimmern translation. **[http://www.greatworkspreserved.com/shahnama/ Shahnameh], Arthur and Edmond Warner translation. **New Translation of 'Persian Book of Kings' - March, 2006 from NPR, and "The Epic of Iran" - April, 2006, from the New York Times. Also, on 14 May 2006, Washington Post Pulitzer Prize winning book critic Michael Dirda reviewed Dick Davis's translation "Shahnameh: The Persian Book of Kings" "This marvelous translation of an ancient Persian classic brings these stories alive for a new audience.". The illustrated three-volume slipcase edition of this translation is ISBN 0-934211-97-3 *'Persian Sources' **Complete Persian text **Shahnameh website **Shahnameh online *'Resources' **Shahnama Image Collection **Images from illustrated versions of Shahnameh **Metropolitan museum on the shahnama **The Asia Society; Illustrated Shahnameh Category:Mitología persa ** ar:كتاب شاه نامه bg:Шах-наме de:Schāhnāme en:Shahnameh eo:Ŝahnameo fa:شاهنامه fr:Shâh Nâmeh nl:Sjahnama ja:シャー・ナーメ sv:Shahnameh